role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider 1 (Reboot)
|faction=Humanity, Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Rider |species = Cyborg |age = 29 }} Takeshi Hongo (本郷 猛, Hongō Takeshi) is Kamen Rider 1 (仮面ライダー１号, Kamen Raidā Ichigō, Masked Rider 1), the very first Kamen Rider in existence. History Takeshi Hongo was a college biochemistry student, but he was captured by the Shocker's agent Bat due to being an "ideal" candidate for their experiment, forced to undergo a procedure that turns him into a super-powered Inhumanoid cyborg code-named Hopper, whose purpose was to eliminate any witnesses to Shocker's actions. Hopper later proves to be Shocker's finest work as he lacks the need for transfusion to survive like other Shocker Inhumanoids. 'Hopper's' first mission was to assassinate two witnesses who coincidentally were the journalist who had interviewed him prior to his kidnapping, Asuka Midorikawa, and her fiancé Katsuhiko Yano. It was during the assault that Hongo reclaimed his sense of humanity, though too late to save Katsuhiko as Asuka finds Hongo next to Katsuhiko's lifeless body, believing he was the murderer as she attempts to uncover how a seemingly normal college student could become a murderer. The incident left Hongo with an epiphany, deciding to use his new found power to stop Shocker's evil and protect all that he holds dear from them. Meanwhile, Shocker uses the body of Katsuhiko to create a second Hopper known as Ichimonji Hayato to destroy the traitorous "Hopper I". The two Riders eventually team up to save Asuka, when she uncovered the existence of Shocker itself. In the end, Hongo and Asuka confessed their love for each other. Some time later, Hongo is seen by Souji Tendou riding on his Cyclone through Shibuya. The two do not fight together, but each recognizes the other, giving a knowing nod. Hongo returned two years later. Hongo has severed ties with Asuka, and is now a science teacher at a Japanese high school, to which he is severely disrespected and mocked by his rowdy students until a public display of his abilities as a reconstructed human scares the student body into fearing him. During this time, helping his student Kotomi in the mystery behind Chiharu, Hongo becomes involved with Shocker's latest plot to use nanomachines to remodel all of Japan instantaneously, forcing him to resume his fight against them. Reuniting with an ailing Ichimonji and later making an ally of Shocker's newest soldier, Hopper Version 3, Hongo puts an end to Shocker's plot once again. In the end, due to the various complaints received by the parents of his frightened students, Hongo is forced to quit his position as a teacher, but gains a friend in Kotomi. Personality Takeshi Hongo is a heroic and selfless man who is brave enough to fight against the odds and has a kind hearted soul that tries to help those in need of his assistance. Despite all the troubles he has faced against Shocker's soldiers, he is aware of their misfortune and feels sorry for them, knowing full-well what being under the control of Shocker feels like. Still wary to trust others, due to Shocker's deep roots in society, Hongo does his best to avoid associating himself with anyone he doesn't know as an ally. Forms Base= Hopper *Height: 187 cm. *Weight: 74 kg. Ability Perimeters: *Punching Power: 3 tons *Kicking Power 30 tons *Maximum Jump Height: 15.3 Meters *Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 5 sec. This is Hongo's base form, which allows him to hear at distances of 4 kilometers. He can break a meter thick tree trunk or a metal rod 10 cm thick with his Rider Chop. His Rider Kick has enough power to bend steel supports of buildings. |-|Power Up= Power UP *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 150 kg Ability Perimeters: *Punching Power: 35 tons *Kicking Power: 50 tons *Maximum Jump Height: 50 meters *Maximum Running Speed: 50 meters per 5 sec. An upgrade given to Hongo when he was re-captured by Shocker, and re-brainwashed before being rescued by Katsuhiko Yano, who was able to break through the brainwashing using a hypnosis technique on Hongo. As such, Hongo strength and abilities have been augmented further. Category:Male Category:Kamen Riders Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)